Hope and Escape
by Oniookamii
Summary: When another girl is suddenly sucked into the 'Universe of the Four Gods' What will the other Seishi do? This is my first Fanfic so please go easy on me I hope you enjoy
1. Default Chapter

Author's note: Yaaaay!!! My 1st fic. of fushigi yuugi! Infact! My 1st fic. I've ever dun at all!!! Please don't go TOO hard on me! I know it sux but hey at least I tried! Any who! Hope ya enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I do **not** own Fushigi Yuugi alright! So don't sue! I don't have any money n.e. wayz so It'd be useless! I'd LOVE to keep Tasuki and Hotohori-kuns tho! No really, I'd be REALLY be glad ta keep them off yer hands Yu! But I do own Mikomi so yes I am kinda original. So, remember, I'm broke! Oh, and Fushigi Yuugi and their characters all belong ta the AMAZING and wonderfully TALENTED Yu Watase and her gang n all k ....alrighty enuff of my babblin an on w/the fic!.

Notes:

No time order, This doesnt really make sense with the story so there! Ungh!

Oh, and scince this is the first Time I really did a Fanfic they might be out of charecter...so please don't flame me. Please? TT

Italic is thinking.

Theres really not much to explain...

usually a separator

Hope and Escape

( No spoilers. Crude !Cough cough)

Mikomi

Chapter 1: Lonely Spirit

I started walking home in the rain surrounded by the lonley streets of Pahrump. Sighing, the mud washed around my feet from the dirt road.

I would be going to my father's house the next day and I really didn't look forward to that. Really is an understatement. My father was one to abuse me, in many ways. The wet prespiration was dripping down my cold face, finally reaching the house of my mother's. The long one hour trip to Vegas would be saved until tomorrow.

"Mikomi!" a voice called.

"Yes mother!?."

"Please get in here, your soaking wet and you're going to catch a cold."

"I'm coming mother..."

Walking through the quiet halls, the wood panes creaking and rotted barley holding up aging family pictures, I passed my mother's room. My mother was a very private person and wouldn't allow anyone to enter her room. Not even her own daughter. That figures. Of course this only pushed my curiousity to the max and on this paticular day I wasn't in the mood to follow this women's rules. I entered.

The room appears normal to me.

I walked into the quiet room filled with the musty smell of old antique English furniture and blue navy curtains.

Grinning, I passed an old bookcase full of numerous varieties of books.

I scanned the bookcase, no books too appealing. Yet one book caught my immediate attention. The title read:

The Universe of the Four Gods.

"The Universe of the Four Gods, huh?"

Just as I was opening the book footsteps were heard coming towards my mother's room. I attempted desperately to put the book back in its place but to no approval. At last I panicked and quickly took the book with me to my own room. The door slammed behind me as I fastened it tightly.

"Universe of the four Gods: English Translation...." I read to myself.

My eyes scanned the worn out page of the book.

Right, a wish...

"Suzaku ...what the hell is all of this?"

I had to find out. See if it was true. Of course it wasn't. Why would a person like me believe in such nonsense anyways? Still....it doesn't hurt to try...right? I turned the page with curiousity. Suddenly everything around me became a bright nearly translucent crimson.

"Is she alright?"

"I dunno she just fell outta nowhere."

"What do you mean!? Tell me everything that happened!"

"Well..."

I could of sworn I heard off-distant voices far away. I somehow managed to open up my eyes seeing the faint hint of red hair. Then everything turned dark.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Hotohori

"But that's impossible, the story is finished, it cannot go on any more!" I knew that my face was mixed with confusion and elegance. The whole concept was absurd! But I had never expected anyone else to enter into the Universe of the Four Gods again. After what Miaka, Tamahome, myself and the rest of the Suzaku seishi had gone through, I thought it was all over. Everything was at peace.

The unconscious girl was laid onto one of my imperial chambers. I knew that. I had ordered it. She had been sleeping for over three days now.

The girl was dressed odder than how Miaka had been dressed from when she first arrived. Her clothes were darker. In fact everything she wore was black.. Black pants, black shirt with foreign writing on it, a band on her wrist with spikes on it and an odd metallic necklace. There was black make-up on her lips and eyelids (not as much as Tomo of cousre.) and a picture of a dead creature on the back of her blouse. She had deep blue almost grey eyes and ravens hair. She might have been no more than a little taller than Miaka.

Once again I sat there confused. Musing on about how another girl could have entered the Universe of the Four Gods again. Many questions raced through my mind at what could be the reason of the mysterious girl's intrusion. Even worse a headache had begun. Still I held my imperial status and didn't hint to my advisers. At last my questions could be answered. I heard slight murmuring.

Mikomi

My Eyes fluttered open.

Then they closed. The strong light had forced me to shut my eyes from the pain. The strange man snapped to attention. Of course, as usual, I didn't trust strangers. I never could really. I turned to stare at him with wide-eyes. My veins turned through ice. I was scared, lost. Quickly I stood up, fear striking my heart and stunned by the stranger with a graceful taste of clothing.

Interesting....expensive looking .....but interesting clothing. Almost Imperial. My natural instincts struck in. My instincts to steal. Steal anything of value within this place that could help me in any way.

I never really was a good person. Most people tend to avoid me. But that's a different story. One I couldn't think of at this certain moment.

"Who are you!? What am I doing here!?" I finally pressed on anxiously wanting to know the answers to my questions. My voice Quivered with each word.

He spoke elegantly with careful, graceful words.

"I am the emperor of Konan, Hotohori. At the present moment you are at my palace. If you don't mind me asking... What is your name? How did you get here?"

I just stared blankly.

What the hell was he talking about!? The emperor of what? Now that I think about it....his clothing does have an imperial touch. I was right. I decided to speak up again...

"M-My name is Mikomi, uh..."I could tell my voice was weak, but it gradually got stronger.

"I'm from... I came from a book. The Universe of the Four Gods. I don't know how I got inside! I don't know how to get out! I....I'm afraid! I don't know what to do....You may not believe me but-"

My swell speech was interrupted by a loud squeal of a girl. That aggravated me. Besides, she reminded me of a child.

I heard the young man known as Hotohori chuckle.

"It seems that breakfast is ready." He smiled warmly. His eyes nearly sparkling from the warm morning sun.

"If you care, we could discuss this matter in the dining room?"

I'm not very trustful of anyone but, knowing I was in a completely Unknown land I accepted. If anything wrong were to happen I could take care of myself. I think.

"Okay...Why not?"

Miaka

"What!?"

I couldn't believe that there had been ANOTHER girl allowed within the Universe of the Four Gods. Didn't Keisuke have the only copy!? But then how did she enter? Thoughts were going miles a minute. I knew I sighed abruptedly and that maybe I looked just a little flustered but....I HAD to know. I decided to try my luck.

"How id fu grt har wifout fe hunifars fo fe fur togs?"

"Um...Miaka I think you should swallow before you try to say something." Nuriko said, a faint sign of annoyance in his face.

I quickly wolfed down the food in my mouth, flushing slightly.

"I said, How did you get here without The Universe of the Four Gods!?"

"What do you mean? I did come here from the Universe of the four Gods."

"That's impossible! Keisuke has the Universe of the Four Gods! That's all the way in JAPAN! You said you lived in the states!"

"Calm down Miaka." Tamahome.

There I was, even more confused. Now what did I accomplish? How could she had gotten in? It's just impossible! I stuffed another muffin in my mouth.

"You said this Keisuke lived in japan right? Well...the book! Mine said that it was the english translation! Yours must be the Japanese translation....I think Or something like that....."

"I guess so...I never really thought of that!" and I really didn't. But at least things were making more sense now.

"Of course, it makes sense!" A small voice spoke.

Reading my thoughts, the childish impossibly cute eyes stared happily towards the girl called Mikomi with wide-eyed interest. Chiriko spoke up with even more enthusiasm.

"If there's a Universe of the Four Gods Japanese translation then there must be other versions of the book."

"I understand now Na No Da.." Chichiri, obviously.

"Of course-"

Chichiri never finished. He ceased to speak and glared behind him. I turned to look in his direction.

"I sense an evil aura no da!" He placed two fingers on his forehead and frantically began to chant.

Mikomi

I was confused beyond belief. Offed at the strangers around me, and now frightened to what was happening.

There was an odd wind in the crisp air. My hair was blowing in all directions getting onto my face as well. Then abruptly a red light shown brightly, just as before, and everything seemed to disappear, engulfing me into the red light...

I landed hard with a thud on the ground of my living room floor. Confusion filled my fear-torn mind. I whipped my head around, looking feverishly at my surroundings. I ran throuought the house, looking for dear old Mom. Most likely, as I had expected, my mother was off drunk in some bar somewhere.

Was it all a dream? It didn't matter! When I had left there was something going on! Something wrong was happening, ...I at least wanted pay back their hospitality!

I once again began to open the book, thought about it, then slammed the book closed. A thought came across my mind.

I at least should prepare, but It's probably best that I hurry.

I had at last finished packing. The items that I brought were only the most vital to me. They consisted of clothing, canned and un-expired foods, and items that had mattered to me the most. There was only one item left that I needed to get. I silently crept into my mother's ominous room once again.

The hard steel against my pale flesh felt cold . The hilt was old and worn but was passed down from generation to generation of our family. The blade was sharp and could cut flesh as easily as a knife could cut through butter. By that fact I was suprised knowing how old the blade was. It was heavy, yet the weapon was effective and I was ready to do whatever it took to help out. No matter my skills and abilities.

What did I have to live for anyways?

I had never really used a sword before. I could feel my heart skipping fleetly against my chest as I grasped the hilt of the sword that was tied to my waist by one of my grandfather's tacky belts. An uttered deep sigh escaped from my throat as I re-opened the book once again, my knapsack tied tightly to my back. Once again the red light shown brightly and my heart beat as fast as it ever had before...

"Dammit!"

I landed again right in the middle of the fight scene confused and dazed. My gaze turned to the fiercely swearing red head for some time and registered the scene.

In the center of the struggling mass I came to know as the Suzaku no seishi had been the malicious spirit the monk had been previously talking about.

The creature looked revolting. It at first glance seemed as if it were only a dark shadow. Yet looks are deceiving. It had wings shredded and as if they had not been cared for, for years. It seemed to have many faces of horrifying pain and torment. The man known as Tamahome ran towards the revolting creature attempting to attack it but the attack was in vain. The creature struck Tamahome sending him tumbling backwards. My heart skipped, wanting to know if he was okay. Miaka screeched running towards Tamahome.

"Tamahome!"

"Miaka ....don't worry about me, I'm fine. A little strike like that won't stop me.."

The brave warrior stood up, wiping blood off his chin.

Roaring, the beast sent out a bolt of black fire lightning. My eyes followed the strike until I found out where it was heading. My jaw hung as I realized it was heading towards me! My eyes were wide and my heart pounded violently against my chest, I was frozen with fear. I tried to run, but the bolt was rapid. I knew I looked pitiful; a look I hate to show. My body trembled with fear as the bolt came ever closer. My eyes closed tightly as I silently prayed in my mind.

All the sudden I heard a cry of anguish. I opened my eyes half expecting to have half a body. Instead I opened my eyes to an fiery haired seishi spewing out ill-mannered comments. My heart skipped a beat with surprise.

"Are you alright!? Why did you do that!?"

I began to help him off the ground. He was gasping for air. I hadn't expected that. No one had ever really done anything like that for me.

" Why the hell do ya think!? Do I fuckin LOOK alright!?!?"

The bandit was trembling as he got up. I had begun to think crudely of the man. How rude! I was asking if he was alright and all he did was snap at me! I frowned. My anger flared up, but I was still quite grateful of this man. As if out of nowhere another bolt came rushing towards us. This time we were prepared. At least I was

prepared. But I didn't have to be. A bright blue shield appeared in front of us.

Chichiri. The one named Chichiri had saved us! I took a glance towards the greatly appreciated seishi. Although I had never seen him like he was at the moment. He did not have the happy cute face he normally had. Instead in its place were intense eyes and a deep jagged scar across his face. I felt slightly intimidated. And sad.

A figure appeared behind the hoarse creature. Nuriko had wrapped her arms around the beast in a strong almost impossible grip.

"NOW! NOW'S YOUR CHANCE!" Her shrewd voice yelled to anyone with any power.

At that moment something snapped inside of me. The urge to run held strongly on my jell-o-like legs as I gritted my teeth charging towards the creature.

I raised my sword high....the creature screeching a desperate song of defeat as I noticed Hotohori at the corner of my eye. His body was filled of blood and his face was pained. Then I was scared. Even more so than I was before. I felt sympathy, and guilt that before, I had wanted to steal from this man.

At last I had finally reached the creature burying the sword deeply into the unearthly monster with unknown strength, just as Nuriko moved of the way before getting herself impaled.

The creature gave one last ear-piercing scream as it banished into the space it had made into thin air.

I heaved as I stood there...blood from the monster dripping down my face. I was shocked from what I had done...even if it was all done in an unorthodox way. I fell panting out of exhaustion. And I felt the strange urge to sleep.

Nuriko

The poor child had exhausted herself. She lay in the bed beside mine, sleeping so innocently. I couldn't help but smile, amused how almost everybody can look innocent when they're sleeping. At last I got up from my warm, comfortable bed and walked into the night. I made my way from the cold walls of the palace to the room where Tasuki slept. Yawning I entered the room seeing my comrade at rest on his own comfortable bed.

I tip-toed silently towards his bed and sat down. All he gave me was a quizzical expression. I almost could of laughed. Instead I didnt, all I was going to do was ask a simple question.

"Why did you risk your life to save her? Why did you save Mikomi?" He seemed like he was trying to think of the right words to say. But instead, ended up with...

"I dunno know, I guess I just felt sorry for th' girl. She seemed so defenseless."

I laughed.

"Seems to me like you're turning into a softie!"I expected to be flamed. I really did. I even prepared for it. But all he did was glare at me angrily and turn away. That shocked me. All I did was sigh. Finally, after a few minutes of staring, trying to break into whatever it was he was hiding from me, I got up and left. On the way out as I looked over my shoulder and said.

"Welp, have a good night Fangboy!"

Now THAT I would have definitely gotten flamed for. He made no quick movements for his Tessen at first, yet when I saw him stir I jolted out of the room. Half expecting to be fried to a crisp, half expecting to be followed. But I wasn't. When I finally decided it was safe I began to slow down but Instead stopping gradually though I ended up slamming into poor Mikomi. She let out a yelp of pain and crashed to the floor along with myself. As we began untangling ourselves from the self made heap I managed to let out an apolegetic wave.

"Huh?"

"I mean I'm sorry"

"Ah, no It was my fault. I should of been watching where I was going."

"No, it was me who was running right?"

She just let out a soft laugh.

"Um, I just have a small question Fang......Boy?" her Silvery orbs looked at me with slight amusement.

I grinned and laughed thinking of our old habits.

"Yeah, that's how we tease him around here. But lately he's been acting a little strange."

Mikomi frowned, her black silky hair glittering in the candle-light.

"Why....what's wrong don't you like it?"

"No...I do." She let out a chuckle. "It's cute.."

I couldn't help but smile at her infectious laugh. Her eyes gleaming with joy for the first time in Konan.

"Just don't call him that when your in the range of his Tessen alright? Because you'll be extra crispy."

"Um...Tessen?"

" A big fan that spits out fire."

This time she laughed openly.

"Oh....I see." She turned and began to leave all the while chuckling.

"Good night, Ms. Nuriko."

"Night. Just Nuriko is fine, okay? "

"Okay... Nuriko."

I chuckled to myself, heading off to bed.

I think I like this girl.

Laying down I turned to my side, thinking about the events that happened today. About Mikomi, who sent that spirit(a matter they would discuss the next morning), us being seishi, about how odd Tasuki was acting. And finally....about Lord Hotohori. My eyes shut, and I went to sleep with pleasant thoughts.

Remember, Mikomi doesn't know Nuriko is a guy;

Author's note: MUHAHAHAHA!!!!!

Okies! So how didja like it? Uh....I know it sucked didn't it? sigh Hey! It's my first fic. I ever wrote so be quiet! No you cant listen to what I hafta say but....tear tear sob sob I Will except compliments.(Which there will be none of) And I will except all flames, and cry.

(What all it'll be!) Well n.e ways! Arigato and Ja ne!

Oniookami AKA Jenn-bug

Update: I began to write this story a little over a year ago, and attempted to send it in to , but unfortunately it warped my story, and I gave up on it. I quickly skimmed through it and edited it but it still is a little cheesy lol. But I promise by the next chapter it will be much better....I hope Well, I hope you enjoyed the story so far, till next time.

P.S: Ah...yes, from my past author's note I could tell I was quite....hyper. ;


	2. Uneasy Guest

Chapter 2:Uneasy Guest

**Tasuki**

My eyes slowly opened from the gleaming sun. I rubbed my amber orbs, annoyed from the sun's light. Thoughts about yesterday suddenly flooded my mind; I sighed. Nuriko's statements were annoyingly teasing as usual. But there was some point in them. Then agian, why should the girl die? Why was that creature after her anyway? Once again I let out a distilled sigh. Most likely Chiriko or Chichiri would've had an answer anyway. Before I had gone to bed I walked in on them chatting it up about the subject.

Finally I lazily pushed myself off the bed landing on the floor. There was a sudden sound of muffled giggling in my doorway. And before I got the chance to look at the culprit they had disappeared. My annoyance raised slightly.

I stumbled through the chambers, yawning all the while. A bright chipper voice suddenly chirped behind me.

"Tasuki!" Breakfast is ready!"Miaka smiled brightly as I turned around.

"Yeah Yeah, I'll be there soon."

She sniffed and walked away. As I made my way towards the dining room I caught a

glimpse of Mikomi looking about as groggy as I imagine I looked. She shuffled towards the dining room, to where I headed. Until she turned the wrong way. I quickly followed her and put a hand on her shoulder; she spun back, surprised.

"U-um..."

"If your goin towards the Dining room your headin the wrong way."

"Oh...ok"

"Just follow me an you won't get lost."

She simply nodded towards me and I sighed. What a somber girl.

"Good morning Mikomi! Tasuki!" Nuriko smiled as we entered the room. Miaka had already devoured down her food as well as Tamahome's. The other's seemed a bit busy

eating...or at least keeping their food away from Miaka.

"Mornin" I said dazed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Tamahome**

"Well I'm sure it said nothing in the book." Miaka stated. It was breakfast time and we had gathered to talk about what had happened in the days past. How the mysterious guest came to be in Konan, and more importantly why she was here.

"Maybe the story is supposed to go on." Miaka piped again. "Like a sequel?"

"I'm not sure about that..."

It was strange to see an uneasy gaze in Chichiri's normally masked joyous face...disturbing even. Then again this whole situation was disturbing.

With a fluttered sigh Nuriko kicked back.

"This is all so confusing..."

I rubbed my temples, feeling the beginning of a headache to come on.

"Well it's no use trying to figure this thing out on an empty stomach. We need brain food right Miaka? Well...at least I need mine considering you ate both mine and yours..."

I glanced at Miaka who grinned at me with undeniable glee. With the mere hint of food Miaka could brighten up at any moment. That's part of the reason I loved her. A smile painted my face.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**Mikomi**

I had not been interested with the other's talk of the book and how I got here, Nor had I been interested in the feast that was prepared. I never had that much of a knack for food. I could go for quite awhile without food. At last I got tired of the other's idle chatter and stood up.

"I'm not hungry, sorry."

The chair scraped along the ground, and I pushed it back.

"Where are you going?"

I merely flashed at Nuriko and shook my head.

Leaving, I never glanced back as I walked around randomly without a destination.

Lazily walking by a certain pond every Fushigi Yugi fan should know of I stared out at the morning vista; the smell of country air filling up my nostrils. Suddenly I awoke from my momentary trance as I heard soft footsteps among the chirping of birds. Spinning around I met the gaze of the man known as Hotohori. His amber orbs settled upon me quietly. He was very tall, much taller than I was anyway, making me turn my head upwards. His casual garments still were quite royal. Even when he didn't seem to want to look elegant he had a hint of grace within him, which didn't exclude him even now.

"What is it!? I already told them I wasn't hungry."I snapped a tad bit crudely making me fill up with regretful guilt.

"I came to see if you were alright." I frowned as I felt all the more guiltier. Eyeing his wound that was caused during the battle I sighed.

"I apologize for my rudeness.... I'm alright...are you?"

"I'll be fine. As a Suzaku seishi I've been through much worse."

A slight smile tugged at my lips; he was very kind. I had assumed all emperors and kings and such were very self-centered, which was a bad accusation. I punished myself for being stereotypical. Then a question came to mind.

"Um...Mr. Hotohori....Your Highness....may I please ask you something?"

He turned toward me and smiled warmly.

"You may ask me anything that you wish."

"Is it hard?...Being an emperor, that is."

He wavered for a second, as if pondering about the question.

"If your question is answered, will you consider eating with the rest of us?"

I sneered, annoyed with his proposition.

"....Just forget it..."

"If I must." He turned to leave, and all I was left with was mixed emotions.

I couldn't have that...I didn't need to be so unnecessarily unpleasant. Nor anyone disliking me,

"Wait."

He turned slowly, the same warm expression in his face.

"Yes?"

"I'll go...I'll eat with you... But you have to tell me your answer right after okay?"

A smile.

"Of course."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**Tamahome**

As usual, Miaka was stuffing her face with food at breakneck speed.

Hotohori and Mikomi entered the room. Mikomi looked upset...I wondered why.

"I'm really sorry I started without you!" Miaka chirped brightly to the late pair. Food was hanging from her cheeks. From the corner of my eye, I saw Mikomi scoff. It made me feel... uncomfortable.

"Hey Mikomi! Sit by me, Fang boy here won't mind!"

Nuriko grinned with mischief in her eyes at Tasuki as he returned with a glare. Nuriko playfully shoved the flame-haired bandit off his seat and urged Mikomi to sit. I could see the uncomfortable yet amusing smug look of her face plainly. Interesting how a person's features could change so quickly.

Nevertheless, the conversation continued on.

"Mikomi, we were just speaking on the matter of how you made your presence here, correct Chichiri?"

Chirchiri nodded to Hotohori.

"Yes, But a conclusion was not reached Na no da....So we decided that we need to go pay a visit to Tai Itsukun noda!"

"Tai Itsukun...?" Mikomi's face was bathed in confusion."Who....is that?"

"It's an oracle" A childish voice spoke. Though a wise one at that."Our oracle"

"Ah....what will she do?"

"She may know what has happened. Why or how anyway."

"Oh I see...what will happen if she doesn't know what to do?"

"We'll just have to find out"

"Oh..." The look on Mikomi's face was discouraged.

"Don't worry! Most likely she'll know what to do Noda!"

I looked amidst my companion's faces, each one of them with a look of wonderment. I looked at Miaka's cheerful face, then at Chichiri's now joyful expression. Chiriko's wide yet cute eyes, and Hotohori's gentle expression. Mitsukake's quiet facade. Nuriko's mischievousness as well as Tasuki's gumpy grimace. And finally my own expression. Despite it al,l I knew we were all wondering the same thing. What adventure would this bring us all to this time?

XxxxxxxxxxxX

End Chapter 2.

Sorry, I just had to put that there XD

Ah, well, not much action in Chapter two at all! Fairly short too But I know the next chapter will have much more action But I'd just like to explain one thing before I continue. Why Mikomi's attitude....Why? Good character development!. Lol , I planned for her to be not so kind and regretful and angsty, But surly that will change as time goes on- Kind of like an anti-hero, or Anti-Miaka. And it may seem that I despise Miaka and Tamahome, and have an obsession with Tasuki and Hotohori....But that's not true at all! I like Tamahome and Miaka, But I didn't like Miaka until recent. At first I despised her OO;;, but over time I thought, Why shouldn't I like her? She's always upbeat, she cares a great amount for her friends, and she's willing to make sacrifices for others. So I think she's decent- And Yes I do have an obsession With Hotohori and Tasuki XD The negativity is due to...(once again) character development! So there ya have it! This explanation is due to my paranoia! XD Till next time! Thank you for Reading Hope and Escape!

Jenn-Bugg, a.k.a Oniookami.


End file.
